AoT: Revolutionary Response
by FlyBoy56
Summary: The food chain has always been, and always will be. For centuries, mankind has been locked in a desperate war against the titans. Time after time, humanity has taken one step closer to extinction. Finding sanctuary behind the walls, humanity enjoyed relative peace for many years. But there is concern that humanity is once again in peril; and this time, the threat of extinction has
1. All Nightmare Long

**A/N: Hello, .x here. First and foremost I wanted to thank BluePhoenix34 and crankiestnebula, as they were a massive help by giving me the motivation to write this. Second, any and all O.C.'s will be acknowledged and credited to their owner's. Last, but not least, a disclaimer stating I, .x, do not own Shingeki no Kyujin/Attack on Titan or any characters that ARE part of SnK/AoT. They belong to Hajime Isayama, however, any O.C's and anything foreign from the cannon is mine and the respective creator's. That being said, enjoy!  
**

"Listen! It was by God's great wisdom that the walls were built! The walls are his divine work! No one must be allowed to defile the walls!" Pastor Nick preached to the wandering pedestrians, hoping that anyone with an open ear would heed his warnings.

As far as Gage was concerned, Pastor Nick's monotonous words fell on deaf ears. Running a hand through his short unkempt locks, Gage let out a drawn out yawn as he wandered about the streets aimlessly.

A loud commotion broke the silence as he was approaching the park, picking up his stride, Gage quickly made his way to the park's entrance.

"I'm not gonna fight you, you're dirty-"An audible thwack filled the air, effectively cutting off the person mid-sentence.

"Ow!" A boy with ashy-brown hair cried out, rubbing his already swollen cheek.

'_A fight…? Is it that Eren kid again?'_

Turning the corner, Gage's previous thoughts went down the drain as he took in the form of a small redhead. His face fell as he instantly recognized who it was; it was Gianne, the walking stick of dynamite and his best friend. He looked down at the boy and cringed at the sight, a massive welt consumed nearly half of his horse face.

"I didn't realize you were into animal abuse Gianne." He cast a teasing smirk as he moseyed his way towards the redhead.

A blush crept onto her cheeks as fierce golden eyes met his cool, aquamarine ones. Jean quickly rose to his feet, making a mad dash back to his Uncle's house; desperate to go back home to Trost.

"And you finished it…come, let's see what goodies Mrs. Schwartz baked today!"

Upon hearing this, Gianne's eyes about burst out of her head at the prospect of the having one of Mrs. Schwartz' delectable treats in her hands. She immediately took Gage's hand and raced to the bakery, practically dragging him along the way.

Mrs. Schwartz was renowned throughout Shiganshina for her prowess in baking, whipping up what was often contested to be the best baked goods in the entire kingdom. Just the mention of her name was enough to cause drool to pour from anyone's mouth. Gage had the privilege of working for her; whether it was by getting the supplies she needed, or actually getting to bake himself. So more often than not, he and Gianne often got free treats when the visited.

The two teens sauntered though the residential area, hoping to take a shortcut to the bakery when they collided into two others.

"Hey watch where you're going!" A boy with fierce teal eyes barked out, baring his fangs towards the two.

"Back off douchecanoe! Obviously since you were paying attention why the hell didn't you step aside?" Gianne immediately stepped up to Eren's challenge, reciprocating the same rabid look.

Fearing a clash of the titans, Gage desperately looked over to Eren's companion for help only to see a pair of onyx eyes glaring daggers at Gianne. Seeing that his was the only rational mind left, Gage took Gianne by the hand and dragged her away kicking and screaming. Once they were a considerable distance away, he pinned her to the wall, anger written on his features.

"What the hell was that?"

"I wasn't about to let him pin that shit on us!" Gianne hissed, fury emanating from her golden orbs.

"Do you know how petty that is? It's every bit as our fault as it is theirs!" Gage replied with equal ferocity.

"At least I'm not a door mat! Always needing me to come save the day!"

At this Gage flinched, a crestfallen look formed on his face as he stepped away from her.

_Flashback…_

_A young boy trembled as he was surrounded by the local bullies. Like a game of cat and mouse, they awaited their victim's move. Gage quivered in fear, feeling utterly helpless against these odds._

"_Come on cooking mama! Every bit as soft as the cupcakes you bake!" One of the bullies taunted, shoving Gage into another bully._

"_Hey watch yourself!" The bully barked as he slugged Gage in the gut, knocking the wind out of him._

_Laughing, the rest of the bullies jumped in, mercilessly beating their victim to a pulp._

"Weak…" He muttered to himself, a lone tear made its' way down his face.

"Gage, I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that..." Gianne reached a hand out to comfort her friend.

"Just shut it!" Gage spat out coldly, turning away from her.

"Let's just get our treats and forget this ever happened."

Gage stormed off, not bothering to wait for his companion. Neither saying a word as they trekked on to the bakery, an uncomfortable silence followed them about.

As they neared the end of their journey, a lone bolt of lightning struck the ground. The sound of thunder cackled fiercely, disrupting the once quiet evening.

An unearthly silence filled the streets, everyone still as statues frozen in time. Gianne hesitantly looked to her friend, eyes widening as she took in his expression, fear. Turning to where his gaze was fixated, all bodily functions ceased, unable to pry her eyes away from the sight before her.

A behemoth hand gripped the wall tightly, crushing the top with its' brute strength. Emerging from the shroud of steam, a skinless head scrutinized the town. Its' eyes promising never-ending pain and despair.

As mighty as the roar of thunder, an explosion resonated as the titan kicked wall. The force of the shock hurled those nearby into the sky, meeting their demise as they fell. Chunks of the wall were propelled like cannonballs, smashing their way through people and building's alike. Blood curdling screams echoed through the ravaged town as people ran about aimlessly.

"H-he…made a hole in the wall…" A young boy with blonde hair spoke out shakily, his companions frozen in place.

"The titans are inside!"

"Gage! Snap out of it!" Gianne desperately screamed towards her friend, the shock still evident on his face.

Seeing no other alternative, Gianne slapped Gage's face. Snapping out of his trance, Gage felt a stinging sensation on his cheek and glanced at her.

"We need to get to the boats, it's our only chance!"

The ground beneath them shook vigorously, Gage barely catching Gianne as she fell forward. As the earth finally settled, the sight ahead of them left them in awe and paralyzed with fear. Before them was the manifestation of all their struggles and sorrow, before them, was death.

"N-no…n-no way…." Gage quivered, unable to move under the titan's ravenous gaze.

The titan reached out for the two, savoring the meal to come. As its' large hand was about to snatch them up, Gianne pushed Gage out of the way; unfortunately, the titan had her in its' grasp.

"NO! LET HER GO!" Gage screamed, tears poured down his face as he charged towards the titan.

As he blindly ran towards the titan, a cloaked figured with 3D maneuvering gear swooped in and caught him mid-stride.

"GIAAAAAAAAAANNNNEEE!"

Launching them up to the highest building, the cloaked figure landed and slammed Gage on his back. Gage's back tensed as the air escaped his lungs, clutching the cloth of his shirt in a vain attempt to breathe.

"Are you selfish or are you stupid?!" His savior viciously barked at him.

"She sacrifices herself to save your dumbass and you turn around and almost waste her efforts!"

Gage cringed, tears poured from his eyes as he took in those words. It was his fault that he was weak, that he was unable to act, it was his fault that Gianne is dead. He violently wept as he thought about Gianne; she was all he had left in this world and it was thanks to his cowardice that she was dead.

The cloaked figure watched on in sympathy as the boy before her cried. She remembered being in his shoes when she lost all of her squad members. Her green eyes dampened at these thoughts but she had to be strong for him now. Taking a knee beside him, she tenderly wiped his tears away.

"My name is Danika. Danika Horton."

"I'm Gage Butler…" Propping himself up with an arm, he wiped the remaining tears away.

As he rose to his feet, he noticed the Survey Corps. emblem on her cloak.

"You're in the Survey Corps.?"

"Yeah, I was on leave then this shit happens…" She let out a sigh.

"Look Gage…nobody could've prepared for this, and nobody deserved to die."

Her green eyes searched his aquamarine, carefully thinking her next words.

"I know the pain of losing loved ones, but we can't dwell on it during times like these. And it's okay to fear…"

"But it's what we do with that fear that decides who we are. We can stand up to our fears and know courage, or we can fall to our fears like cowards."

She looked once more into his eyes, the beginnings of a fire sparked fiercely.

"Come on, we have to get you to the boats before it's too late." She offered him a warm smile.

Nodding slightly, Gage took her hand as she took off.

x.x.x.x

Landing at the port, Danika, guided Gage through the rampant crowd. As she approached the Garrison troops, the snapped a crisp salute to her due to her status of being in the Survey Corps.

"Ma'am, Private Meier reports as ordered!"

"Private Meier, do we have any more room aboard?" Danika casually quizzed the young private.

Looking down Danika's side, he took sight of Gage. A frown instantly formed as he returned his eye contact with Danika.

"Ma'am, we cannot just allow-"Before he could finish his statement, Danika slugged him in the mouth.

"I see asking is going to get me nowhere, so let's try this again." She grabbed Private Meier by his bangs, pulling him up to meet her glare.

"Get. Him. On. Board." Dropping the Private, Danika turned towards Gage and ruffled his brunette locks.

"Go on, he won't give you trouble."

"Thank you…" Gage pulled her into one last hug as he boarded the ship.

Once he boarded, Gage analyzed all the faces he could find. Most were grim and broken faces he didn't recognize. Trekking further through the frail survivors, he spotted one familiar face portside. _Eren!_ As he approached the boy, he stopped upon seeing the crazed look on his face.

"I'll exterminate them! Every single one of them!"

Eren declared, his hands gripping the rails tightly. Tears streamed down his face, anger and hatred emanating from his very soul.

_No Eren…we'll do this together. For Gianne! _Gage turned away from Eren and settled in the empty space next to another young boy.

"So you and Eren are planning on killing the titans?" The kid asked, turning to face Gage.

"How would you know?" Gage threw a questioning glance.

"While Eren over there was barking like a mad dog, you were listening intently."

"Don't worry, so long as you two save me some, I'm in. The name's Antonio." Introducing himself, Antonio held out his hand.

"My name is Gage."

A/N: I wanted to acknowledge the following author's/readers who submitted their O.C.'s

BluePhoenix34-Gianne Starken

Crankiestnebula- Antonio Rodrigues

Hilinarema- Danika Horton

Once again, thanks to the following! Please read and review!


	2. The Last of Us

**A/N: What up?! It's FlyBoy56 and sorry for the delay! I wanted to apologize for the super late update but I finally finished this chapter. Once again I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyujin or any characters that ARE part of the actual AoT/SNK story. However, the OC's are property of myself and their respective creator's, whom I will acknowledge at the end of the chapter. Huge shout out to BluePhoenix34 for giving me a shout out and for selecting my character to be in her AMAZING, let me say it again, AMAZING STORY! So please go check out her story **_**"AoT: Black Skies"**_**. **

-x-x-x-

Lost and broken souls crowded the courtyard of the food storage facility. The surviving refugees wept and bickered amongst each other, some fighting each other over a mere loaf of bread. Inside the empty warehouse, Gage and Antonio sat on the supply rack overlooking the first floor.

Emptiness filled Gage's eyes as he blankly stared ahead, his once glowing aquamarine eyes now dull. A deathly silence followed him about, images of Gianne's demise haunting his every thought. He officially had nothing, everything he had ever known or loved has been ruthlessly taken from him. Looking down, he cast his dreary gaze on Eren and his companions, another memory forcing its' way to the surface.

-x-x-x-

"Goodnight my son." Gage's father leant down and kissed his son's forehead, ruffling his hair before tucking him in for bed.

Gage watched on as his father left his room, tired eyes rolling their way towards the bedroom window. His eyes illuminated as the moonlight reflected itself off his orbs. A content yawn escaped his lips as he stretched one last time before sleep would claim him. Heavy lids slowly draped their way down as he succumbed to sleep.

Silence filled the Butler household as the night went on, finally able to enjoy the peace night offered. Pounding on the front door suddenly violated the silence, loudly resonating throughout the house. Startled, Gage flew off the bed and crashed on the hard wooden floor. Anxiously he approached his door, taking a deep breath, he slowly cracked the door open.

Gage watched as his father took his club in hand, mother not too far behind him. Anger written on their expressions as they flung the door open. A gunshot rang out, blood splattered the surrounding area as Gage's father collapsed, dead before he hit the ground. The blood curdling screams of his mother left him paralyzed to the floor, tears pouring down the boy's face. Horror filled his eyes as the sound of footfall made its way to him.

The door hammered him into the ground; cloaked men towered over the boy as they approached.

"Come here brat! Promise I won't hurt ya!" One of the men reached out to him.

Out of fear, Gage viciously sunk his teeth into the offending hand. The man howled in pain as he brutally hurled his into Gage's face. Gage's vision went white as another man tied the rope around the boy, his small frame secure in the rope's tight grip. A nauseating feeling almost overwhelmed him as the men dragged his limp body into the living room, tossing him onto the corpses of his parents.

"What should we do with the brat?" Gage could barely make out over the ringing in his ears.

"I say we cook his ass alive! That little shit bit me!" The man he bit hollered, holding a blood soaked rag against his bleeding hand.

"That's cruel…" One of the men trailed off, Gage silently prayed, hoping somebody would save him.

"But I like it! Get the torches boys!" Gage's eyes burst open, desperately struggling against the rope.

The man Gage bit slowly inched towards him, a sadistic glee present in his eyes. He bent down to the boy and took his head in a vice-like grip, a rabid grin on his chin.

"I'd like to stay and enjoy the cookout boy, but I gotta go. Hope you like your meat well done!" The man viciously smacked Gage one last time before sauntering out the house, leaving Gage weeping against the living room floor.

Torches crashed through the windows, the sick cackles of fire filled the air as the savored the meal to come. He met the lifeless gazes of his dead parents, a violent sobbed forced its way from his throat as the flame consumed his parents. Gage wept bitterly as everything he ever cherished perished before his very eyes. Giving in to his fate, he closed his eyes one last time, ready to die.

Hesitantly opening his eyes, Gage found himself in a shroud of darkness. Confusion masked his expression as he looked around, only able to find a single door through the darkness. He slowly trekked his way towards the door, a cold chill went down his spine as he approached it. Before him was Death's door, the entrance to the dark world of Limbo.

Gage raised his fist to knock on the door, when suddenly a hand clasped his own. Startled, Gage turned towards the hand's owner and was shocked, before him stood his deceased father.

"Son, why have you given up?" His father looked down towards his son, pity written on his expression.

"W-What do you mean? I'm dead…" Gage choked out, hot tears pouring down his face.

A chuckle escaped his father's lips much to Gage's chagrin. Gage cast a questioning glance towards his father.

"There is a reason why the door is not open to you son…you still live."

"B-Bu-"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Gage immediately went silent.

"It's not your time, go on and live a happy life, please…"

As Gage took in his father's words, the surrounding darkness vanished, replaced by the inferno consuming his home. Flames hungrily ate at the rope tied around him, he screamed in agony as the fire seared the flesh of his forearms. Gage fiercely struggled against the rope, tearing through the thick threads as the fire weakened it. Finally free of his bondage, he desperately scanned the sea of flames for his salvation. The support pillars to the roof came crashing down, effectively blocking out the front door.

'The window!' Gage shifted his focus towards his room, catching sight of his final hope.

He made a mad dash towards his room, shielding his eyes from the fierce flames. With the last of his strength, he leapt through his bedroom window, glass shards launched in all directions as Gage landed in a heap. His vision faded as unconsciousness claimed him, unable to hear the calls of the patrolling garrison.

-x-x-x-

"GAGE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Antonio begged, frantically shaking his friend, his brown eyes flooding with concern.

Snapping out of his trance, Gage turned to face Antonio, a little startled to see Eren and Mikasa standing over his shoulder.

"Gage…what was that?" Antonio asked cautiously.

Eren and Mikasa looked upon him with pity, knowing all too well what the expression on Gage's face told. Gage pursed his lips as he looked away, unable to hide the pain in his eyes.

"You don't have to tell us…but if you ever need to talk, we're here for you…" Antonio offered, hoping to comfort the boy.

Gage sat there in silence, lowering his eyes to his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm going to go check on Armin, see how he's holding up." Eren spoke up.

"I'm coming too, it's almost time for the guards to hand out the rations." Antonio held his stomach, trying to suppress the growling noise.

They left the storage unit, leaving Gage to his thoughts. A hand placed itself on his shoulder, causing Gage to jump slightly. Turning to face the owner, he saw none other than Mikasa standing before him. Neither said a word as they met each other's gazes, a mutual understanding reflecting in both of their eyes.

"Come, before the food runs out." Mikasa broke the silence, holding out her hand to help him up.

He looked at her hand before taking it, pulling himself to his feet. The two made departed the empty warehouse in time to see Eren stalking his way to the garrison troops, and to their horror, kicking one in the shin.

"What the hell?! You damn kid!" The guard Eren kicked growled, cocking back his fist and hurled it at Eren, connecting with his face.

The other garrison troop instantaneously kicked the back of Eren's leg, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried, stepping towards the commotion; only to be held in place by Gage's firm grip.

She shot a deathly glare at him but he paid no mind, instead he watched on, waiting to see what Eren would do next.

"You don't know what it's like! You've never seen it!" Eren exclaimed, drawing the attention of the surrounding crowd.

"You've never seen what the Titans do to people!"

"Shut up!" Anger flashed in the soldier's eyes as he dangerously approached Eren.

"I apologize!" Armin leapt in between the two, desperate to deescalate the tension.

"He's just hungry and irritable! That's why he so rudely lashed out at an adult…I'm very sorry!"

Gage released his grip on Mikasa, grateful for Armin's silver tongue.

"Man…it's 'cause of us that you guys aren't starving to death, you know!"

The soldier faced about, turning his back on this kids.

"Even you kids oughta be thankful to us!"

"Of course!" Armin forced out, a bead of sweat dripped down his face.

"Damn…I refuse to let _them_ take care of me." Eren angrily muttered to himself.

"Suit yourself, more food for me." Antonio piped up, earning a glare from Eren.

"Enough! Armin, Mikasa, take Eren to go cool off. Antonio and I will go get our rations and meet up with you later." Gage irritably ordered, his right eye twitching.

Gage watched as the three walked off, letting out a deep sigh as he turned to face Antonio.

"We should hurry, I could imagine that they're bordering low on food."

The two got into the back of the dwindling line, nervousness riddled Antonio's face in contrast to Gage's calm and collected bearings.

"I-I hope they didn't run out…" Sweat dripped down Antonio's face as his stomach growled.

A small, petite blonde stood in front of the boys. Her expression vexed as she turned on her heel to face the two.

"Will you shut up?! You're going to jinx us jackass!" The blonde barked, her light blue eyes glaring daggers at the two.

Gage looked at her with disinterest, failing to be intimidated by the small blonde.

"What are you staring at?" The girl demanded, Gage shifted his gaze to his friend and it took all his might not to face palm at the sight.

Antonio looked like he was on cloud nine, staring intently at the petite blonde. A blush clearly tinged his cheeks as a gleeful smile graced his lips.

"C-Can you stop staring please?" The blonde's cheeks reciprocating the boy before her.

"D-Does this angel h-have a name?" Antonio managed to get out.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…" Gage muttered to himself as he face palmed.

"M-My name is C-Charlotte…Charlotte Day." Charlotte weakly replied, turning her face to hide her blush.

"I am Antonio Rodrigues! And this is my faithful sidekick, Gage Butler!"

Gage looked at Antonio like he grew another head, contemplating on how he was going to kill him. He sharply pointed his finger at Antonio, about ready to stab him with it.

"Gage, what are yo-No! Sir please!" Antonio squealed, in a manly way of course.

Desperately trying to avoid his untimely death, Antonio found his salvation as the line was almost gone.

"Would you look at that, the line finally moved up!" Antonio dashed towards the rest of the line, narrowly avoiding Gage's wrath.

The trio approached the supply cart, anxiety written on Antonio's and Charlotte's faces. The soldiers in charge of distribution looked at the three with indifferent glances, searching through the baskets for the loaves of bread.

"Sorry, but we only have two loaves of bread left. We should have more by tomorrow." One of the soldier's sadly broke the news, handing the two small loaves of bread to the kids.

Not surprised by the outcome, Gage quietly left the two, not bothering to announce his departure. He stretched his arms before interlocking his fingers behind the back of his head, casually making his way through the crowded plaza. A slender hand reached out and firmly gripped his shoulder.

"Let go of me…" Gage said darkly, turning his glare towards the owner of the hand.

He was surprised to say the least when he saw a small brunette girl, her dark hazel eyes boring into his aquamarine.

"I saw what you did for you friends back there." She spoke up, causing Gage to tilt his head in confusion.

"Look, you may not think you did anything but leave, but you allowed them to eat."

She felt her blood boil as she could still see the confusion in his eyes.

"Don't make me spell it out for you okay? What you did was a good thing, and that being said, I have something for you."

She dug through her small satchel and pulled out a loaf of bread.

"Take it, I stole it from one of the MP's so I can have it for later, but I want you to have it."

Gage looked at the bread longingly, hesitantly reaching out for the bread.

"Are you sure? I didn't even catch your name…" He trailed off, his hand frozen in place.

"My name is Nikoleta Horvath, but you can call me 'Nikki' for short." She offered him a small smile.

"Um, my name is Gage Butler." The corners of his lips curled upwards for a brief moment as his hand took the bread from her. "Thank you…"

"Just eat it before I change my mind."

As he raised the bread to his mouth, he noticed a group of soldiers carrying a litter. He placed the bread in his pocket as he watched the soldiers push past the crowd. As they passed him, his eyes widened in horror and shock as he saw who was in the litter.

"GIANNE!" Gage cried out, tears poured freely as he chased after his best friend.

-x-x-x-

**A/N: The following characters are owned by and get a shout out for such awesome characters!**

**BluePhoenix34: Gianne Starken**

**CrankiestNebula: Antonio Rodrigues**

**Hilinarema: Danika Horton**

**Mistyblue00: Charlotte Day**

**Chocolateapples1432: Nikoleta "Nikki" Horvath**


End file.
